1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an access system, and more particularly to an access system determining whether to execute a mass-production application program according to a specific storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the manufacturing of an electronic product, some initial setting values are written into the electronic product. However, the write operation is executed by a factory. Designers cannot monitor each write operation taking place in the factory. Thus, the number of executions of the write operation cannot be effectively controlled. Additionally, the number of successful and unsuccessful executions of the write operation also cannot be obtained. Furthermore, some specific products cannot occur in market. Thus, the number of successful executions of the write operation and the number of unsuccessful executions of the write operation must be strictly controlled and managed, otherwise commercial secrets may be leaked.